<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, I don't know what I'm to do by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879868">Oh, I don't know what I'm to do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Boner, Awkward Crush, Casual Sex, Comfort/Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Drug Use, simpboo, soap's writing tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then Tubbo giggled.<br/>That stupid giggle of his that catalysed an explosion of butterflies in Tommy's stomach, that he wanted to rip apart one by one, burning their wings and avoiding his reflection in their compound eyes, avoiding what he was becoming."</p><p>Tommy finds himself in love, but Tubbo's feelings are complicated. It doesn't help he's fucking Ranboo on the side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I was gonna wait for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context because I can't be bothered to do exposition: The minors go to highschool/college together, the adults are their university friends that they know through older siblings or something. So they're all fairly close together. None of them stream, Tommy and Tubbo are childhood friends and Ranboo joined in HS. Lmk if you have more questions.</p><p>And if you're here to send hate or tell me to remove character tags: No.❤</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo let his head fall down to his hands, propping his chin on his soft knuckles as his eyes never left Tommy's.<br/>
"It's cute that you're fighting for me, though."</p><p>"It's not cute. It's common sense."</p><p>Tubbo was sitting backward on his chair, and now shifted to hug the back rest. He hummed in response and observed Tommy's eyes shifting from carpet lint to a paper clip to stray homework to forgotten laundry, but never back to Tubbo's eyes.</p><p>He scooted closer.<br/>
"No, I like it. It's romantic."</p><p>Tommy looked at him in what could be described as faked disbelief and guilt. Just, if it wasn't for this cute blush painting his cheeks in a pretty pink...</p><p>So Tubbo went in for a kiss.</p><p>He didn't actually kiss him, of course. Halfway through leaning in, he pulled away just as fast. Tommy inhaled a sharp breath, his stomach started cramping, should he have met Tubbo halfway there—? He had never kissed anyone. Had Tubbo kissed anyone? Had Tubbo kissed Ranboo?</p><p>And then Tubbo giggled.<br/>
That stupid giggle of his that catalysed an explosion of butterflies in Tommy's stomach, that he wanted to rip apart one by one, burning their wings and avoiding his reflection in their compound eyes, avoiding what he was becoming.</p><p>"I'm gonna get us some hot chocolate", Tubbo announced with an apologetic smile. He wasn't actually sorry, in the traditional sense, Tommy knew. He pitied him. He toyed with him. Once Tubbo had left the room, Tommy clenched his fists and watched his knuckles whiten.</p><p>He unclenched them, recalling the almost-kiss. Was that the official name for what just happened between them? When he would call Phil or Wilbur later, which he would inevitably do, was that how he was going to refer to it?<br/>
It sounded so stupid.<br/>
He felt so stupid.<br/>
He was sure Phil and Wilbur would think he was stupid, too.</p><p>»Why didn't you just kiss him, mate?« Tommy could hear Phil's careless voice echo in his mind. He swallowed his regret, but it bubbled up just as fast. Or maybe that was bile, he didn't know.</p><p>Sinfully, his mind drifted to what might have happened, had they kissed. Actually kissed... Tommy ran his fingers over his trembling lips, exhaling a shaky breath against his calloused tips, closing his eyes.<br/>
The daydreams he'd try his best to repress came rushing back. How often he'd imagined Tubbo's tongue in his mouth, his little hands fitting perfectly in Tommy's hair, dominantly tugging at the blonde locks. Quiet moans in the middle of the night, sweaty skin rubbing against each other—</p><p>Ah, there was the obligatory Tubbo-induced erection of the day.</p><p>In addition, he heard Tubbo's footsteps on the stairs, so he had to move quick—almost tripping over his feet as he circled the chair around, propping down to hopefully hide his torso behind the backrest.<br/>
How could Tubbo sit like this all the time?</p><p>Tubbo's sock peeked into the room, nudging against the door to swing it open. Two homely mugs in his hands that Tommy had drunk from since he was four years old, the soft grass in Tubbo's backyard tickling between his toes, curious bumblebees buzzing around them on the lookout for sugar; the same sugar that little hyperactive Tommy was never allowed at home.</p><p>"Tom, what are you doing?"</p><p>Tubbo set the mugs down on the desk left of Tommy.</p><p>"What?" Tommy looked at the mug, memories fading, and then up at Tubbo, and the brunette could've sworn Tommy was intentionally trying to give him puppy eyes.</p><p>However, he wasn't stupid. Tommy had endlessly teased him for sitting on chairs backward to prop his head on the backrest, just lighthearted bantering Tommy would always do when Tubbo did something a little different than him.</p><p>Tubbo didn't answer. He looked Tommy up and down, then stepped to the side, only to have Tommy rotate in his direction.</p><p>They repeated the spiel for a bit, until Tubbo got impatient and pushed Tommy back by the shoulders, confirming his suspicion.</p><p>Tommy let out a short gasp, his cheeks reddening even more, and suddenly he was hyperaware of Tubbo's hands on his shoulders. Oh, how he wished they travelled up to his face, holding his jaw while Tubbo leaned forward to finally kiss him for real...</p><p>"Tommy, I think you should go."</p><p>The pure bitterness in Tubbo's voice shot a thousand arrows through Tommy's heart, his stomach twisting, and the comforting smell of cocoa in the air was suddenly mocking him.</p><p>Childhood friends.<br/>
That's all you will ever be.</p><p>Tommy ripped his eyes away again, quickly nodded and stood up on his wobbly knees. He made an attempt of pulling his shirt down to somewhat hide his shame, but there was no point.</p><p>Tubbo stood staring, as Tommy scrambled his things together, trembling feet slipping into hand-me-down shoes.</p><p>He made his way to the door, looked back at Tubbo, wanted to say something, said nothing. His mouth opened only to close again and he nodded just like someone who unfortunately ran into an old acquaintance on the street and neither of them want to stop and ‘catch up’, but they know they have an obligation to acknowledge each other's existence.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes spaced out as he listened for Tommy's hasty footsteps and the front door.</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh and reached for his remote. His hand bumped against the mug he'd prepared earlier–the heat had faded, it was luke warm at best.<br/>
He'd clean up later.</p><p>Tubbo set his LED lights to blue, and then picked up his phone.</p><p>›2 missed calls‹<br/>
›3 new messages from Toms :p‹</p><p>19:42 [Toms :p]: sorry<br/>
19:43 [Toms :p]: im sorry i dindnt mean itlike that tubbzoso jmsorry<br/>
19:43 [Toms :p]: so sorry</p><p>Tubbo could only imagine what Tommy looked like now. In fact, he saw it clearly; his clammy fingers clasping the fastener of his bike helmet, the rugged leather of his seat against his bottom, his loose shoelaces hitting the bike frame and just narrowly missing the spokes in the wind.</p><p>Tubbo took a few steps backwards until his legs hit the bed frame, and he allowed gravity to do the rest.<br/>
He exited out of Tommy's chat and opened Ranboo's.</p><p>19:49 [tubbee]: feeling bad :(<br/>
19:50 [ranboo my beloved]: be there in 5min :)</p><p>Tubbo locked his phone and rested it on his chest. His pounding chest that wanted to never see Tommy again and dearly regretted sending him away.<br/>
It wasn't Tubbo's fault that Tommy caused so much emotional turmoil in him.<br/>
But whose fault was it then? Tommy couldn't help being so handsome, and smart, and stupidly reckless, and funny, and dramatic and understanding, and all those things that made Tubbo's head spin.</p><p>19:54 [ranboo my beloved]: this good?</p><p>Tubbo tapped on the message, and a photo popped up. Slightly blurry, Tubbo recognized the inside of a plastic bag with two cups of Ben&amp;Jerry's. He gently smiled, sent a heart emoji back, and rolled on his stomach.</p><p>Then, he tapped on Ranboo's profile photo. It was a picture of the enderman mob in a flowery field at night. The shaders Ranboo had used for this screenshot gave the picture a soft filter that made the scenery strangely comforting.<br/>
Tubbo remembered when Ranboo had first set his profile picture to that screenshot, and Tubbo had promptly booted up Minecraft, gone into a creative world and forced an enderman into a boat and put it in the middle of the ocean. He took a screenshot, and set it as his profile photo. A minute after, Ranboo had texted him ‘Ouch.’ Two minutes after, Tommy had texted him ‘what does your pfp mean? ??’. He had left Tommy on read.</p><p>Tubbo checked the time, and stood up with a sigh. His thoughts always circled back to him.</p><p>He tiptoed down the stairs—not that he had any reason to be secretive, he could easily introduce Ranboo to his parents, he just hadn't found the right time yet. He quietly opened the back door and peeked out to see Ranboo jumping the fence. No problem for a boy his height.</p><p>They lazily greeted each other as Ranboo pat off his shoes and the two of them tiptoed to Tubbo's room.</p><p>Tubbo started some random YouTube video to obscure their voices just in case his parents or siblings were listening.</p><p>Not that he spoke much, immediately pressing against Ranboo in a hug. Ranboo wrapped his freakishly long arms around Tubbo's frame, and the rustling of the plastic bag caught his interest.</p><p>"Thanks for the ice cream, big man."<br/>
His voice was muffled by Ranboo's questioningly eccentric fashion decisions, but he understood.<br/>
Tubbo pulled away, and grabbed the spoons out of the two mugs. He briefly licked over them once, so the liquid wouldn't drop on the carpet, and handed one to Ranboo.</p><p>Tubbo sat down on his bed while Ranboo took a seat on the desk chair that Tommy had previously occupied. Not that Ranboo knew. But it made Tubbo feel strange regardless.</p><p>They scooped their snack in silence until Tubbo spoke up.</p><p>"I think Tommy thinks I'm leading him on."</p><p>Ranboo thought for a moment. He knew Tommy a little, mostly from seeing him at school, but the blonde didn't seem to like him one bit. He had assumed Tommy was one of those types that latched onto one person—Tubbo, in this case—and despised everyone else.</p><p>"He was over earlier, and he–he popped a boner. Because of me."</p><p>"Oh."<br/>
Ranboo stiffened. He didn't dare to ask, but luckily Tubbo continued talking with a mouthful of ice cream.</p><p>"I sent him away because—I don't know, I just—" He let out a frustrated groan, "I don't know what love is. I love Tommy. I love Tommy in the same way I love video games, in the same way I love cooking and hacking, and cool music, and I love—"</p><p>He looked up at Ranboo, and they exchanged a look that both of them couldn't read. Tubbo noted he'd never be able to read Ranboo like he could read Tommy, and vice versa.</p><p>"—having sex with you."</p><p>Ranboo hoped Tubbo didn't notice how his shoulders fell. At the mention of the little affair they had been involved in for weeks now, Ranboo felt his cheeks grow warm.</p><p>"It's just, I don't— I don't know if I can do it when Tommy feels about me in that way. I don't know how I feel about him in that way. It's– Ugh, feelings are complicated. Ranboo, what would you do?"</p><p>The addressed teen was startled at the sudden question, and took his time to think.</p><p>"I tried kissing him", Tubbo confessed. "To sort things out. But I couldn't do it, and then I played it off as a joke, but the fool actually got rock hard. Who knows where his mind went."</p><p>Ranboo chuckled nervously. "Ah, I mean, can you blame him...?"</p><p>Tubbo puffed his cheeks, but his smile shimmered through, and he playfully threw a paper airplane at Ranboo, whose wobbly flight found an end on Ranboo's lap.</p><p>Being in the middle of the situation, Ranboo couldn't give Tubbo any advice. All he knew was that if Tubbo chose Tommy, and that would mean their sex life would come to an end, he would definitely miss it.</p><p>So if Tubbo was going to make a decision soon, Ranboo had no time to spare.</p><p>He set his cup aside and walked over to sit next to Tubbo, gently gliding his hand over the brunette's thigh.</p><p>"Let's get your mind on to other things for tonight, okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And it all leads back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plastic clattered against wooden floorboards when Tommy arrived in his bedroom and threw his bike helmet to the floor with a little more force than necessary.</p><p>He had officially fucked up—Tubbo would hate him forever now.<br/>
He checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. His crytyping-style apology had received no reply during the time it took to drive home.<br/>
Tommy started chewing on the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit of his, and kicked off his shoes and jacket. Then he settled down at his PC, and hurriedly scrolled through his notifications and messages.</p><p>Nothing urgent, nothing that mattered. Though to be fair, the only thing that mattered to him right now was Tubbo, whose Discord status remained at Do Not Disturb.</p><p>Tommy grabbed a coke can from his stash and absentmindedly tapped the top before spritzing it open. A few clicks later, he was calling Wilbur, and proceeded to take a sip as the repeating tune echoed in his headphones.<br/>
“Hello?”</p><p>“Wilbur. Are you busy right now?”</p><p>Wilbur's eyes glanced over the open textbooks, the clutter of browser tabs, the coffee stains on the pages of his notebook.</p><p>“No, I'm free. You alright?”</p><p>“My day has been the worst. Scrap every time I've said that before, this time it's record-breaking.”</p><p>“Do tell”, Wilbur leaned into his microphone. He had needed this distraction.</p><p>“I went to Tubbo's place, and well, you know how we get sometimes, I've told you about it, he's a cheeky motherfucker. He's a total tease, he's the reason for all my blue balls, ever. And he's so fucking hot for no reason. Anyway, today he thought it would be funny—hilarious, even—to almost kiss me.<br/>
He pulled away, that little bitch. God, his lips looked beautiful. Wilbur, you don't know how many times I've imagined his lips on mine.”</p><p>“I do know.” Wilbur had been the main outlet for Tommy's late-night fantasies about his best friend, along with Phil. He was always there to listen, barely reply, until Tommy ended the conversation on his own once he got embarrassed enough.<br/>
“Thing is, I got hard. He saw. He saw my erect— He saw my erection, and he sent me away. And now he won't reply to my texts.”</p><p>Wilbur snapped back into reality from drifting off to Tommy's voice when he realized he needed to give a reply.</p><p>“You think he's mad at you? Disgusted?”</p><p>Tommy's stomach dropped at the harsh words, and even though he didn't want them to be true, they probably were.</p><p>“He must think I'm some kind of pervert.”</p><p>“He's probably telling his boo about you right now.”</p><p>“His boo? You mean Ranboo?”</p><p>“Mhm. That.”</p><p>Tommy's fingernails lightly scratched against the metal of the can. It sent a shiver through his fingers, travelling to his hand. It was unpleasant, and he did it again.</p><p>“...They're spending a lot of time together.”<br/>
Tommy said more to himself than Wilbur (as most of their conversations went, really) and stared down the little opening of the can in his hands.</p><p>“I just need to check he doesn't hate me. I need to.”</p><p>“Won't you see him in school tomorrow?”</p><p>“I can't wait until then.” Tommy swallowed heavily and set the can aside. “I'll talk to you later, yes?”</p><p>Wilbur rubbed two pages of his textbook against each other. An unpleasant jolt travelled to his hand. “Sure, I'll be there.” His plans to go to bed at a reasonable time hadn't been all that serious anyway.</p><p>Tommy made up an excuse about having forgotten something at Tubbo's place so his parents would let him go; contrary to another one of Tubbo's closest friends, he wasn't trained in sneaking out of the house and wasn't about to start now.<br/>
He checked his phone, the brunette's Discord status. No updates whatsoever. Tommy tucked his phone into the pocket of his jacket, swung his leg over the bike, and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo— Ah, don't stop, don't stop, please— Ah, fuck, right there–!”</p><p>Tubbo threw his head back and let out the sweetest moans and gasps that caused Ranboo to leave bite marks all over his neck and collarbones at record speed while still assuring they would bruise.<br/>
His cock buried deep inside Tubbo, grinding against his prostate, made the latter hold onto his friend for dear life as his hips chased the pleasure, trying to thrust against Ranboo.</p><p>“Fuck, Boo, I'm gonna cum— I'm gonna, gonna, fuck—Ah!”</p><p>Tubbo's thighs trembled around Ranboo's hips as his twitching cock spurted cum onto his own stomach. Ranboo's hand hurried to rub him through his orgasm and properly milk Tubbo of his seed. Then, he slipped out of Tubbo's sore hole and stroked his own cock a few times before adding his own cum to the mix. He leaned back to admire the mess, perhaps accidentally fall in love with Tubbo all over again.</p><p>No, Ranboo needed to set his head straight. He can't love Tubbo, he mustn't. Besides, what kind of love could this be if he only felt it when he saw Tubbo fucked out of his mind?<br/>
Tubbo slowly came down from his high as his eyes fluttered open and he glanced over his stomach as well, promptly reaching for the tissues next to his bed.</p><p>“Cum inside next time”, Tubbo practically ordered, his tone colder than it needed to be.</p><p>“I figured you didn't wanna take a shower”, Ranboo replied, pulling his boxer shorts back up.</p><p>“I had a surprise.” Tubbo scrimmaged through his desk drawers before retrieving a silver butt plug, complete with a green jewel.</p><p>Ranboo could melt on the spot.<br/>
“Oh babe, that would look so pretty on you.”</p><p>Tubbo stretched his tongue out at him and put the butt plug away, instead grabbing a joint.</p><p>Ranboo cringed at the sight of drugs, no matter how much he thought he loved Tubbo. Even if it was ‘just weed’, as Tubbo and so many others his age liked to stress, he didn't feel safe around it at all.</p><p>“I better head home.”</p><p>Tubbo shuffled forward to press a kiss to his cheek while Ranboo was busy buttoning his shirt back up.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, love.”<br/>
Ranboo couldn't bear to kiss Tubbo on the mouth, but still placed his lips on Tubbo's scalp as a goodbye kiss before he quietly stepped out the back door, and jumped the fence once again.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo had barely managed to untangle his headphones and plug them in before he heard a familiar shout.</p><p>“Hey! Memory Boy!”</p><p>What was once an endearing nickname had become something reminiscent of an insult. Ranboo stopped his attempts of filling the evening air with music and turned to the source of the noise.</p><p>Tommy, rolling his bike along his side, crossed the road stepping towards Ranboo now that he had his attention. He tried his best to put on an intimidating face, but the helmet made it difficult.</p><p>“The fuck were you doing at Tubbo's house?”</p><p>“Cheering him up”, Ranboo answered honestly in his best nonchalant voice. It was a stare-off in fake masculinity, of sorts.</p><p>Tommy clicked his tongue at him, tried another attempt at a mean look, and then turned towards Tubbo's place.</p><p>Ranboo swiftly opened his chat with Tubbo and shot him a message that Tommy was outside.</p><p> </p><p>20:48 [ranboo my beloved]: fyi tommy's at your house</p><p>Tubbo's eyes lazily drifted to his screen when it lit up, but upon reading the preview of Ranboo's message, his mind caught up. He shot out of bed, setting the joint aside, and slid his window open to take a look.</p><p>His eyes met with Tommy's, and Tubbo motioned for him to meet at the front door.<br/>
Tubbo remembered just in time that he was still naked, so he quickly grabbed some shorts off his clean laundry pile. He pulled them up, and realized they hugged his ass way too tightly—His mom must've mixed his and his sister's laundry up. But there wasn't any time, so he buried his upper body in an oversized hoodie and hopped down the stairs.</p><p>Tommy was already standing there when Tubbo opened the door. His bike along with his helmet had been discarded on their front lawn as usual.</p><p>“Come in before my parents notice”, Tubbo hurried him. Tommy followed, and they ended up in Tubbo's room again.</p><p>“I didn't know you smoked marijuana”, Tommy noted upon being hit with the smell.</p><p>“There's a lot you don't know about me.”<br/>
Tubbo sat criss-cross on his bed and looked at Tommy with raised eyebrows, high expectations.</p><p>Tommy's eyes couldn't help but drift to Tubbo's exposed legs, his squishy thighs that seemingly disappeared under his sweater with nothing else; if Tommy didn't know better, he would've said Tubbo had been jacking off, but unfortunately, he knew better.</p><p>And as his eyes travelled over the sweater to his neck, barely visible in the purple LED lighting, he spotted markings.</p><p>Skin red and irritated, dried blood where teeth had pierced it, spotty hickeys.<br/>
The realization made Tommy's stomach turn, and his mind connected the dots faster than his conscience did.</p><p>“What did you just do with Ranboo?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>